editedgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob
SpongeBob is a player that went through the whole game without running out of power, die and get scream by one of the Robots. He is the game expert, and can be asked by the player who had problems. Appearance SpongeBob wears a blue shirt, in the shirt has a red circle and even inside has a yellow star. He also wears green shorts with socks and black shoes. He has bright blue eyes. Locations SpongeBob will appear in every area. And, like the Phone Dude, he can give tips. Unlike Phone Dude, he can be called in anytime as well as the player types 0097 to call him, and he will answer in no time. SpongeBob can be in and out the Monitor. Behavior SpongeBob sounded shy, but he is brave enough to give tips. The player wearing a pair of headphones with a microphone can speak to him. SpongeBob is not awkward, and it was sure that he never swears that he lied to fail. However, his tips is always successful if the player follow his tips. Tips SpongeBob will give tips like this :(*Player) Tiwa's problems *Tiwa is outside my door, how do I get her to another place out the office? Well, that's kinda tough. But believe me, if she does not laugh, close the right door everytime you used the Monitor. Do the same thing over and over again. When she laughed again, close the door once again so that she won't show up screaming at you. I bet she will be either in the Dining Area or Restrooms, I guest. Still, follow this tip. *Does Tiwa has ability to teleport? According to me, she doesn't. She can be very active at darkness, I don't know why. I know how hard you can't find Tiwa. But still, check the Dining Area and the Restrooms, otherwise, check the Kitchen. *I heard some jingle Tiwa used to play when my power was out. Was it me or the rules changed? If the jingle was played when your power is not out yet, and you heard it from the Kitchen, means Tiwa is there. You know, because the cameras in the Kitchen was disabled, and of course, no one will see anything there. *SpongeBob, why Tiwa stares at me in Night 1 and Night 2? How do I get rid of her staring at me? Well, as we all know, Tiwa is inactive in Night 1 and 2. She will not move and that will be good. As moving when inactive, she will stare at you, and I think it's creepy too. To get rid of it, open and close the Monitor until she looks at where she supposed to see again. Mei Hua's problems *Mei Hua just can't come out the Pirate Cove, but when I checked on her again, she is about to leave her home! Help me with this, because she is really scary! Whoa whoa calm down, Mei Hua is sneaky, so better don't check on her commonly. Check her every hour. But if she still out the Pirate Cove, here's a tip. Close the left door every time like what you do to avoid Tiwa. If you tell me that she robs power, don't put it in trouble. When she did the same thing to me I will just let it go. *Mei Hua just killed me! What do I do when she before attacking me? Well, this isn't difficult. Check her Pirate Cove every half an hour. She cannot move until she is triggered to do. If the curtains were wide opened, that means she is coming for you. Don't care about her draining some of your powers, it will be fine, as long as she returned to her home. *Where Mei Hua appears? This is easy. She only appears at the Pirate Cove then running down the West Hall. Rosary and Yuri's problems *Yo, Rosary cannot leave me alone! How to get rid of her?! Easy! Keep clicking the hall lights and check her shadow whether it's there or not. Please DON'T click the another door again when she is here. *I heard some bird-singing noises in the kitchen, was it me or the game? I know. Bird-singing belongs to Yuri, since she is a bird in the Kitchen. Later Game SpongeBob will give tips in each level, except the Custom Night. If the player used the number, a deeper voice will say : "SpongeBob not In". SpongeBob must be anywhere without his phone in the 7th night. He won't be dead in the seventh night. Trivia *SpongeBob is one of the helpers throughout the game, the another is Phone Dude, who unluckily killed by the robots. *SpongeBob seems to be honest and loyal, since his tips really works if followed. *He is the only player that survived the game head to tail. *The one saying "SpongeBob Not In" in the 7th night must be his friend Patrick, because his voice is deep. Category:Male Characters Category:Helpers